bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanae Kajiyama
This article, Hanae Kajiyama, is property of '''Serahime-hana. '''No one shall use, or edit without the owner's permission. article is still editing. Hanae Kajiyama [ ハナえ- flower image, 梶山 - conflagration moutain] She is the 5th seat in the 8th Division, and she is the 7th member from Soul Team. She had a lot of mission in the Human world, so she walking around at home there. Haru Nanami and Hanae woulld be the first protective line with Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, and the "humans", Sado Yasutora, Uryuu Ishida, Orihime Inoue for Ichigo Kurosaki. She very curious the humans and quincys, so she learn and read a lot of those them. to history Appearance ﻿Hanae is a medium heights younger girl with a nice and pleasant, simply face with one beauty spots on the left part. Because she have a big, deep brown eyes , she look at younger as than she old. Her hair lightly blue long in the middle of her back, the front part is short and curly. Two clipping is spun, the other wavy on the back end. Shapely feminine figure. In general, the Shinigami skirted suit, a hakama, bound side of the white tape. White, thigh length stockings and gloves with no fingers. Her zanpakutō clipped to her left part. Her love the human world clothes, and when she go to, her wear a lot of stuff. The base is the lovely clothes, she prefer a skirts, but if need, she wear pants the same way. She have a little tattoo her hips, front the right part. (Motif in a tiny meandering around zero.) Personality Her base personality is pleasant and nice, helpful and peaceful creature. Like jokes, and she like the people world them. Tolerant and patient ,respectful, but if she not accept the mood or idea, her will be little confussed. Her know what is the friend, and family, and the two thing is very important for she, but if training or the same them, her fight with full force, that she will be more strong, and strong how she save the souls. Interested, and relaxed, but if her friends or her family is in trouble, or target, will be quite bellicose .She love the movies, music ,games and literature. The classican and modern too, curious for the human world, the power peoples and the quincys. She have a little mother effect, so she sometimes tiring, but usually the peoples like. Sometimes intervenes, but many others are silent at this time, attentive to them. Sensitive touches on one of two things, it tends to close itself to the feelings. Consequently, shy at first. Everyone nice in its own way but keeping the step distance, making it seem unattainable, but only timid. She likes the company who are surrounded, and they are dissolved in a peaceful, confident and strong when the situation brings. If she are very embarrassed smile or talk much, perhaps not even grape. Hanae not like the very pervert and cruel people. That somebody want catch,or to harass her, kick or right path, with a very wrathful eyes. She does not like injustice, so long when you think about some things. She walking a lot of time in the rain. She thought, that those is feel with her, and she can thinking under the rain. She not like the alcohol, because her stomach can not handle, but she will be very active at the cocoa. History Kajiyama Enzo (10 Division 3 seat) and Kuruma Kumiko(8 Division 10 seat) daughter is Hanae. She lose her father in the mission, when she was a 2 year ago. The Kajiyama family is a little noble family, but when Enzo died, Kumiko leave her home with her daughter, and she raise up only one. Not accept anyone helping or same stuff, and broken all contact with the family. The reason is very easy. The Kajiyama noble is the one from something noble family who's members or founders the Soul Team. The Soul Team is a little group within the 0 Squad. Then, very recently, when he set up the Division 0 and the Gotei 13 , these families oath for the souls of the king of his protection. They gave their word that they always give the family a child who can participate in this life. They members the Squad in the blood relations, but they not so much. Same shinigami and warrior for the Soul King safe. Since the time of peace was not given the family a long time nobody in the group, and the Soul Team not want anyone of the familys special the females. But Kumiko feared, that will come the time, then they want Hanae. Others, the Soul Team members have a little tattoo on the body. (Motif in a tiny meandering around zero.) When she was 8 year ago, Hanae went the Rukongai follow some children, because she want playing they. She personality was unruly, stubborn and arrogant children, being in love with one point, because she haven't father and her mother working a lot of time. She want, that somebody care it herself. So, when she went out Rukongai, some hollows attacked there. Kids are dead, and Hanae was very frightened, fled in vain. The last time , her mother and some shinigami arrived and fight the hollows. Kumiko not said her daughter. Kumiko heared some gossip, the Soul Teams, and they new project, so she talked some time her captain ,Shunsui Kyōraku . He take an offer for she, and Kumiko accepted it. After Hanae transferred to another noble family, she there grow up and learned. The relationship was changing them. The kids have had, that she was a nobody, but the parents loved it, kept the borders. The tutor was very limited person, who always said that Hanae does not belong anywhere. She not meet her mother. Hanae changed her personality here, and she decided so will be a good shinigami. Only one time, that she out the family estate, and she met Hisana and Byakuya Kuchiki. Hisana was a very nice and kid for she, and when Hisana died, Hanae cried a lot of alone. After, when she went the Academy, she meet Haru Nanami, Nanami Sachiro and Endo Razan. They will be a good friend. Hanae best friend with Haru Nanami, who is a little girl with a big mouth and monument will and heart. Hanae early hear her zankapatou , Anzai. And he helping a lot of she. Hanae outstanding abilities fencing, fight, and deffence, but she not good a Kidou. So.. she wanted go to 4 Division, her abiliti not enough for squad. Gave the applicant 6,8 and 10 Divisions. Finally she went the 8 Division. Kyouraku offer her the 10 seat, and she accept it. (Then Kumiko leave the Squad, and she back her home.) Hanae went a lot of time to the human world on mission, so she very love there stuff and the life, the school. She read a lot of time, listened a modern music too. Met Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryuu Ishida, but just so far, and she never talked they. When she back Soul Society, those changed. Invaded by Ryoka, Aizen Sousuke betrayed the Gotei 13 and etc. Recognized Kurosaki, Ishida and the others. After she and Haru will be a good friend for they. information after or the storys. Current Power and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist and master: Hanae swordplay is above average. She can easily keep up with multiple opponents during battle, because she known to use her Shikai in various ways. Her basic shikai fight mood is the European fencing technique consists of injection, there is little in it for the cutting motion, the defense is so complicated, but she did it a easily. Her swordplay rivals of something captain swordplay.Excelled in Zanjutsu. Basic Kidō user : She not enough the kidou, so far the master grade, but because she a 5th seat she have a good Kidou abiliti. That she know, it is accurate. The average 66 officers Kidou up to level known as cookies + choose a departure Kidou is the 79-th level. She choosed Kidou is a Hadou #73 - Souren Soukatsui. (She suffered a lot while learned.) Ingenious Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'She strong, but this is not look on her. Hanae kick is very strong and fast. Flexible, able to lift her feet high. Her hands not enough strong, but she very ingenious when she must fight hand-to-hand. Easily switch the swordplay and the combat. ' Immense Spiritual Power: Hanae had a Immense spiritual power, and her reiatsu is large. She can't use yet enough, but try a lot of time with Haru. Her reiatsu normally is white, however, in Bankai this will be lightly blue. Basic speed: She had a good reaction time, but she had a basic speed with the fight. Sometimes, then she can increase the speed. Various strenght: Her had a good strenght, specific her legs. Sustained Durability: She body and skin is sensitive, but she patiently endure the Punches and strikes her. Battle Statistics Skill grades: Zanjutsu (A+ ), Hohou (B ), Kidou (C ), Hakuda (C ). Zanpakutō ﻿Anzai (アンザイ - ) Anza is a water element zanpakutou. He talked when Hanae went the Academy. Anzai recoup her shortcomings during the fighting. The basic appearance is a normal katana, with a white half part blade. *Shikai: Anzai is released by the command "Rise" (上昇 - Jōshō). In shikai Anzai will be a long ,thin sword with a silvery sheen, while the stronger metal sword. The whole thing looks like an old French curved basket, hand protection with a decorated sword. The handle is tied blue ribbon. The sword itself is white, pale blue crosses over. Anzai spirit transform: A young man with a long blue hair and sea blue eyes. The forehead bears three blue dots. Shikai Abilities: Anzai has control the water. He use a water molecules form. So create shield, cure, or blades attack. *'Anzai, no kōru o ekō shimasu! (無コルEKOシテ ,Anzai echoes calling to you!):' Raises the sword to her side, a lot of time, spreading a wave of razor-sharp. Later, she was then pair it with water like a boomerang, to shoot his opponent. *'Anzai, gomi nomikomushite! (五味能美こむシテ ,Anzai, absorbs pollution!):' Water purification von shell herself, so all soul energy itself absorbs. *'Anzai, naite kudasai! (泣いてください ,Anzai, please cry!):' Hanae had a very strong cure abilliti. Anzai raise again the water Bankai Ability: Hanae's bankai ability don't change that much to that of his Shikai. *'Anzai Sukurīmu! (蘇都リムウ,):' Hanae becomes one and the capabilities of Anzai (soul) and with the capability to fight on. When the time elapses Anzai cries, and throws around from 1km the 'water' blades, after a split, and when she went to the extreme ,she faint. (Since many reiatsut consumed, not much time can the first use and then later also pay attention to this. She faint just the first time.) She wear her normal shinigami clothes, but her eyes will be sea blue, and she have three blue dots on her forehead. Her hair is tied up in a plait. Quotes - "I'm not know, what is the fate , but i know, that we decide. So, please don't stop me, now, I will not stand aside." - for Kumiko Kuruma - " I will come back. I promise." - for Haru Nanami - "Ugly crying man!!" - for Kon - " I don't want accept that idea, so the Quincy or Shinigami is enemy forever or they must killing each other!" - "I think, i'm broken.....but i don't let that you kill my partners, my precious peoples." Debut Fanfic '(Only still hungarian language) *1. Depths the water, - by Anironosr and Serahime-hana *2. Behind the Light, - by Anironosr *3. Beyond the time - by Anironosr '''Manga ' *None yet '''Anime *None yet Voices Japanese Voice : Rie Tanaka Trivia *Hanae Kajiyama belongs to Serahime-hana in Deviantart.com *Hanae basic theme is Aqua Theme from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, her battle theme is Enter the Void from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. *She not know anything the Soul Team. When Haru and she meet first a long time ago with her mother, Haru know it them, and after Hanae too. *She love Uryuu Ishida in the Trilogy, Beyond the time, Behind the light and Depths the water Fanfic by Anironosr, but she OC lover is Akihiko Koujima from Jeanette-Black in DA. (Another story and timeline) *Hanae had two children in the "New generation' Story line from *Hanae is member the Squad 0 in deviantart. There, she is a 17 seat. *Hanae is a first Bleach, full background and storys character from Anironosr fanfic. Serahime-hana. bleachoc-hanae.png|Hanae with somebody other.png|Snapshot fromt the Fanfic Trilogy happy_birthday_serahime_hana__by_ovolcanomeetstornado-d55s35c.jpg|art by ovolcanomeetstornado blachocs.png|Hanae with Yumi Category:8th Division Category:Shinigami Category:Fanfiction Category:Zanpakuto Category:Zanpakuto Spirit